Dental plaque is present to some degree in the form of a film on virtually all dental surfaces. It is a byproduct of microbial growth, and comprises a dense microbial layer consisting of a mass of microorganisms embedded in a polysaccharide matrix. It is reported that plaque adheres firmly to dental surfaces and is removed only with difficulty even through a rigorous brushing regimen. Moreover, plaque rapidly re-forms on the tooth surface after it is removed. Plaque may form on any part of the tooth surface, and is found particularly at the gingival margin, in cracks in the enamel, and on the surface of dental calculus. The problem associated with the formation of plaque on the teeth lies in the tendency of plaque to build up and eventually produce gingivitis, periodontitis and other types of periodontal disease, as well as dental caries, bad breath (halitosis) and dental calculus.
As plaque is formed by oral bacteria, a wide variety of antibacterial agents have been proposed to retard plaque formation and the oral infections associated with plaque formation. For example, halogenated hydroxydiprrehyl ether compounds such as triclosan are well known to the art for their antibacterial activity and have been used in oral compositions to counter plaque formation by bacterial accumulation in the oral cavity. However, these antibacterial agents which work to reduce plaque formation by temporary reduction in the population of oral bacteria have numerous disadvantages when incorporated into commercial products, including disadvantages stemming from production costs and logistics, regulatory frameworks of various jurisdictions, stability of commercially acceptable formulations, etc.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for oral compositions that reduce or prevent plaque formation.